


What Water Melts

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing better than being noticed. Sometimes you just needed to trap someone on roof to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Water Melts

The rain pounded against his suit, a vague reminder that Gotham was still the worst place on earth. He could feel the water dripping down his hair, making it stick to the sides of his face. Ice cold water mixed with the harsh grind of stone against his back. Somewhere high above him, someone with way too much power was mocking him and his plight.

“What’s wrong, Dickie, didn’t expect me?” Jason cooed into his ear.

Dick glared, the mask making his face all the more dangerous. “Get off of me, Jason,” he hissed, struggling against the hands curled around his wrists. “Now is not the time.”

That didn’t seem to be the right thing to say. Jason snarled at him, slamming his hands against the concrete ground. “There is never a good time with you, is there?” He growled. “Not even when I was a live. You were more concerned about your own problems.”

Dick jerked, wanting nothing more than to get away. Even Bludhaven was sounding like a far better alternative than this reality. “Jason that isn’t true,” he replied, the steely edge not quite adding a sense of validity to his statement. “I would have made time.”

“Would have,” he snorted. “Does that mean you won’t now?” His grip tightened threateningly.

“I don’t have it to give any more,” he retorted, bucking and trying to get the younger man off of him. “I have other important responsibilities.”

Jason’s face contorted into something unreadable. “What’s more important than family, Dickie?” He leaned close, bringing their faces mere centimeters apart. Water splashed off of Jason’s hair onto his nose. “I’m giving you time, Nightwing. I am making myself important.”

For the first time, fear lanced Dick’s heart making his body freeze in an entirely new way. “What do you want, Jason?” He asked, wearily.

The moment pause was enough for Dick to seriously consider asking Bruce for life insurance and a last will in testament. While fears and angers rolled through his mind, he didn’t realize that Jason had sat back, releasing his arms. Although, he did notice that when he tried to yank his hands down, they didn’t move. He glanced up.

Rope. Of course.

A huff of annoyance left his lips. He pulled his glare back onto Jason. The man in question was leaning up on his knees, towering over Dick’s body.

“All I want is for you to notice me, Dick. For all of you to notice me,” he stated, lifting a gloved hand to his mouth and pulling it off with his teeth. The glove fell wetly to the ground, instantly soaking through with rain. The exposed hand trailed down Jason’s body and it took all of Dick’s effort not to follow it’s path.

He swallowed sharply. “Jason, I’ve always noticed you. We all have.” He twisted, wanting to get away. Wherever that hand was going it couldn’t be good.

Jason shook his head. “Not in the way that would make any sane man happy.” The bare hand paused and before Dick could make stock of it, the other hand shot forward, snagging his jaw and yanking his gaze down. “You think I am a nightmare. A disease that Bruce should have never brought home. Well, Richard, you have no idea how sick I can be.”

Dick’s neck creaked and his vision blurred. He was flexible but even this position was a little hard on his abilities. “J-jason,” he choked out, but Jason was beyond listening.

Keeping Dick’s jaw locked, his glove-less hand finally managed to dip down into his pants. The rain seemed to echo back all of the harsh noises of fabric moving and stretching. The screech of a metal zipper pulling apart hit Dick’s ears on a level he didn’t think it could. He twitched, finding now reluctance in Jason’s grip.

How a man could be aroused in the middle of a biblical downpour while sitting on top of a rather beaten looking vigilante was beyond, Dick. And yet, there is was. Jason’s hand curled around his leaking cock like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Are you interested now?” Jason grunted, his hand tightening around himself, stroking languidly.

Dick swallowed, the motion shoving a wave of heat down his chest. He refused to let himself be moved by this. And yet, he couldn’t stop himself. The rain ran down Jason’s exposed skin in a way that made Dick want to follow with his tongue. The strong hand that had been holding his wrists just moments before was tensing just enough to shock the imagination. His body jerked a mixture of revulsion and desire.

A breathy laugh escaped Jason’s throat, which shifted and contracted beautifully under the rivets of water. His hand tilted, pulling over hardened flesh. “Keep watching, Dickie, it’ll get better,” he sighed, leaning forward again, but never bringing his mouth to Dick’s.

Dick groaned, never willing to admit just how much he wanted to feel Jason’s mouth on his own. His hips tilted a final plea to get Jason off. Instead, it earned him a sharp moan and Jason’s hips arching upward.

Jason’s hand sped up to match his pants and breathy moans. His face was tightening, pulling the water in a whole new way. He bit at his lower lip, pushing his hips toward his hand, drawing friction that the water denied.

What Jason was imagining with his eyes closed, Dick had no idea, nor did he ever want to know. And yet, it had to be something good, from the way Jason shivered and bucked into his hand, moans echoing in the air and alleyway. It made his heart pound and heat pool between his legs. More than getting away, he just wanted to touch.

Then, it was over. Just was quickly as it had started, it was done. Jason spilled over his hand, splashing onto Dick’s suit a brilliant white against dirty black. Jason hunched forward, his face hidden from Dick’s gaze. The hand holding his jaw let go, leaving a heavy soreness behind.

“Are you interested now?” Jason whispered, his voice cascading over Dick. “Too bad you have more important responsibilities.” With a twist, Jason was up and gone, leaving Dick laying in water and silently begging for release.

The rain hit his nose, pulling his attention back to reality. He grunted, tugging on his binds, they didn’t give. “Oracle,” he called. She hummed at him. “Can you send Tim or something?” He asked, praying that his body would be settled by the time the newest Boy Wonder found him.

But then, it was almost impossible to recover from a visit from Jason Todd.


End file.
